This invention relates to the field of simulating a rotating speaker or set of speakers, such as a bass speaker and treble speaker, with a digital process and apparatus.
The prior-art is based upon analog methods and apparatus, which require tradeoffs between expense and accuracy. The prior-art methods use sinusoidal frequency modulation based upon triggering an analog or digital delay circuit using a sinusoidal modulator, or phase modulators. The prior-art methods also use the same sinusoidal modulator, although phase shifted, for amplitude modulation. In addition, most prior-art methods do not allow for continuous adjustment of parameters, but only changing between a predetermined slow and fast setting. Finally, the prior-art does not simulate the transition between two settings.